howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Hampton
|Age = 30|Relationships = Connor Walsh - Ex-Boyfriend Unnamed Boyfriend}} '''Oliver Hampton' is one of the main characters on How to Get Away with Murder. Oliver is very handy in computer work ranging from hacking to coding. He does occassinally help out for Annalise Keating's cases. He was in a committed relationship with Connor Walsh. Personality He seems to be an insecure, shy person especially regarding the way Biography Early Life TBA 'Season 1' Oliver first appears in a bar when he's approached by Connor Walsh. Connor uses his manipulative charm to seduce him into giving the illegal documents. At first Oliver denies him access to them, telling him that the legal department warned them not to talk about it; however, Connor flirts with another guy, inducing Oliver to give him the information he wants. As a way of thanking him, Connor initiates a sexual encounter, much to Oliver's surprise and delight. Oliver gets approached once again by Connor, who promises him dinner on Wednesday in exchange for another favor. Connor fails with his promise and calls Oliver, who is mad at him and hangs up. Later, Connor goes to Oliver's apartment with take out dinner to apologize for failing their plans. Oliver turns him down at first, closing the door on his face, but immediately changes his mind and invites Connor in, with the caveat that it is Oliver's turn to take the lead in sex. Sometime later, Connor goes to Oliver's place for the sole purpose of having sex before work. Although Oliver is irritated that this is all Connor wants, he consents. Later, Connor asks for his help to hack into a phone's company to get more useful info to solve his case. Sometime later, the events of the case push Connor to try and reveal that he has real feelings for Oliver; the revelation is cut short when Oliver snoops through Connor's phone, and learns of Connor's tryst with a person of interest in the case. Coming to the (generally accurate) conclusion that Connor uses sex as a weapon in his career, Oliver kicks him out. Months later, Connor shows up unannounced to Oliver's place, after burning Sam Keating's body, freaking out and telling him that he "screwed up". Oliver is initially bewildered and unsure of what to do. Oliver eventually comforts Connor and invites him in. The following morning, Connor explains his behavior as a result of intoxication and that he has a drug problem. Connor goes to Oliver's place for help with finding evidence to prove that Sam Keating could be Lila's murderer. Oliver asks Connor if he's still taking drugs, and Connor says he'd get help after exams are over. Oliver is unimpressed by his response. In fact, Oliver is quite snarky and cold toward Connor. To change the subject, Connor asks Oliver about his relationship with Spatula Guy ("the one with the biceps"), who answered the door the night Connor brought flowers to Oliver's apartment in an attempt to win back his heart and gain his forgiveness. Oliver gives a jab at Connor's "drug-induced breakdown" last night and says that Connor doesn't have the right to know who he's dating. This statement prompts Connor to confirm whether the two are in fact in a relationship (for the heart wants what the heart wants, and Connor's heart wants Oliver to be his man again!). Oliver's mouth betrays his earlier declaration that he won't discuss his dating life with Connor, and he spills that Spatula Guy had gotten back together with his underwear-model ex. He then remembers he's said too much and reminds Connor that he "doesn't get to know any of this." Connor looks dejected. Oliver finally finds information on Sam Keating, but it proves futile to the case. ("Hello, Raskolnikov"). Oliver was tested positive for HIV. Season 2 In season 2, Connor moves in with Oliver and asks for his help on cases multiple times. Oliver finds information useful in the Hapstall case, but the prosecution says it was illegally obtained and the judge says that she will look into how Annalise got it, hinting that Oliver may get in trouble. Connor assures him that this won't happen but tells Oliver that he did something bad and may go to jail. ("Meet Bonnie") (...) Season 3 In July, Annalise visits Connor, who asks her not to give Oliver a job. Annalise understands, and they both agree to protect Oliver. However, after he impresses her in an interview in September, in which she had planned to decline his application, and after telling her about hacking the Stanford University system to redirect Connor's emails to him in order to hide any traces of rejecting Connor's acceptance for him, Annalise changes her mind, promising a betrayed Connor that she will drown Oliver in paperwork to keep him away from the more serious issues, and, as justification for her decision, tells him about Stanford. Later that night, Connor confronts Oliver about Stanford, admitting that he felt like he was ignoring Oliver's needs, and that he understands his actions. A confused and upset Oliver decides that it's very unreasonable for Connor to simply forgive him for what he did, and breaks up with Connor. ("We're Good People Now") Connor looks for apartments while staying with Oliver, who insists that he doesn't have to move out, or be in a hurry to. Connor makes it clear that he's not taking well to the breakup, and occasionally jokes about it. Oliver attends Annalise's clinic, where she introduces him as the technology expert, to help with any technical needs that the students' cases may need. Oliver cheers Connor on for making progress in his case with Irene Crowley. After winning his case, Connor kisses Oliver, and asks to get back together, to which Oliver says that he can't. In the "flashforward" scene, Oliver is revealed as the second person (after Annalise) who is not dead. A panicked Oliver finds Annalise and tells her that he heard about a body, Annalise lies and tells him that they didn't find any in the house. She then gives him her phone and asks him to delete everything on it, Oliver takes her phone while he watches the police handcuff Annalise and arrest her for suspicion in relation to the house fire. ("There Are Worse Things Than Murder") Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 102 25.png Promo 102 26.png Promo 102 27.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Characters